halflifemachinimafandomcom-20200214-history
The Gmod Idiot Box - Episode 2
The Gmod Idiot Box's second episode introduces the Survivors from Left 4 Dead and marks the first appearance of the Gravity Cat, a later recurring character who wreaks unusual havoc when not amused. It has garnered over 1.5 million views. Plot Pills Louis is walking in the park in City 17 when he notices a bottle of pain pills on the park bench. As he grabs it, however, #1 suddenly appears and beats him with a crowbar. #1 suddenly notices the time being 5:55, and, knowing he would be late for his favorite show,'' The Gmod Idiot Box'', he tells Louis to leave and runs off. #1 then storms the apartment, kicking the door which knocks out the bystander, and all the occupants are kicked out. #1 later takes a seat as the show begins. "Gravity Cat not Amused" Five bystanders stand near a dilapidated house while inside the house, the G-man silently stands in front of a cat sitting on a sofa. In an attempt to amuse it, he dances to the tune of Du Hast playing on the radio, however, the cat (revealed to be the Gravity Cat) is not amused. The G-man is tossed out the window in contempt. Meanwhile, the Gravity Cat breaks through the window and floats above the bystanders. The five, astounded, gaze at the floating cat, who later drops explosive balls that knock the bystanders out, to the tune of Miracle. Vending Machine Dr. Kleiner approaches a vending machine and wants to take a drink, but after dropping a coin and pressing the correct buttons, no drink drops. As he tries to kick it to make the drink drop, a flurry of drinks is then shot at him. "I want my breakfast!" In a scene based on a scene from Falling Down, a guy (portrayed by a G-man) decides to order breakfast and requests it from the cashier, but the latter apologizes for not being able to provide what the customer wants. The customer reveals his gun, surprising the other dining customers and tells the panicking people to calm down. In an accident, however, he pulls the trigger and everyone is killed. Calming down, the customer asks for his lunch, but the headless cashier picks up a severed arm, giving him the middle finger. Insults Louis, insulted by Francis who says that he "looks like shit", goes crazy and kicks Francis in the groin, punting him skyward. Silent Hill: Homecoming (In 30 seconds) Alex Shepard (the protagonist of the game) opens a door and sees his brother, Josh at the floor. He then stands up and runs away from him, the latter trying to chase him all over the place, with the Benny Hill theme playing. He sees Josh on a window and throws a melon and then jumps to the window but eventually falls down to Josh. He then tells him to "fucking run!" Dead Guy with a Kit A guy sees a dead person at the ground with a seizure kit. He then puts sunglasses on and then drives an airboat (a reference from the boat part from CSI: Miami's theme song). Soldier Demands from Zoey A BLU Soldier demands from Zoey a briefcase the latter is holding, as the former declares the briefcase is "his". Suddenly, Francis falls from the sky and lands on the BLU Soldier, killing the latter. Although Zoey praises Francis' attributes, he later steals the briefcase. The whole skit is revealed to be Everybody Loves Francis. Head-on A brief commercial shows a Head-on advertisment with Eli with a health vial jammed into his head while the "Head-on: Apply directly to the forehead" line is said twice. It is an advertisement sponsoring the previous skit. Kleiner vs. Magnusson While Dr. Kleiner and Dr. Magnusson beat each other up, Eli stands nearby and discusses something to Alyx. After Kleiner knocks Magnusson to the ground and "teabags" him, the latter passes gas that causes the former to explode, amusing him to the point of yelling "lift-off". "Mother-humper!" While Alyx is seen humping a picture frame, Bill emerges from an Aperture Science incinerator and says "mother-humper". Traps Puzzle The G-man finds a present under a dumpster, which is in fact a set trap to capture him in a dumpster. As he solves the puzzle, a Combine Soldier pulls the rope, but he fails when the dumpster kills the gman and then is catapulted towards him. Same Purple Thing The quotes in the skit comes from the original Resident Evil, and one of the most famous quotes of the game. The same pair from the skit in the first episode appear again parodying the Resident Evil scene. The man is looking for a back door. While trying to separate, the man gives his partner something that is in fact a weapon he has found earlier which is very powerful, "especially against living things" and that she should bring it along. Although concerned for him, the woman finds the man holding the same dildo-like object from the first episode; the man says that it is a "monster", and the object's powers knock the woman across the room. Pyramid Head vs. Dr. Hax Dr. Hax again points his finger at another person hacking and playing on his computer, but before a monitor could appear, a spear stabs the person in the head. Dr. Hax then notices Pyramid Head holding the said spear, and, saying that he took his job. Other people from off-screen yell out in sympathy an anger, and assist Dr. Hax in getting revenge by throwing a pile of monitors at Pyramid Head. Credits and Post-credits During the credits, a Big Daddy ragdoll is shown to kill many bystanding NPCs. A final scene shows a cartoon: a teacher showing a girl answering a math problem and then at the end he says "HAX!". Notes *The voice that is heard when the Combine Soldier makes a fatal mistake in the puzzle is the voice of the Team Fortress 2 Administrator. *This is the first instance showing Louis' obsession with pain pills. #1 is shown to have unusual strength, as he can perform numerous feats too powerful for a normal human (such as pulling the door off a car completely and kicking the door and destroying its hinges). External links *Music used in the episode *Episode 2 on YouTube Category:DasBoSchitt Category:Machinima